


four in the morning

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gen, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s four o’clock the day after winning Wimbledon and Andy does not expect to see an envelope with the RF logo on the door of his house.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	four in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a twitter conversation that got stuck in my head.

It’s four o’clock the day after winning Wimbledon and Andy does not expect to see an envelope with the RF logo on the door of his house.

Not that there’s really _ever_ a time he would expect an envelope with the RF logo on the door of his house but especially not today.  Andy knows this is one of the rare times he’s drunk but definitely has no reason to be hallucinating.

Andy looks around, sees no paparazzi lens trained at his front door, then snatches it before making a retreat for inside.

He turns on a lamp, plops down on the couch in the living room, and slides his shoes off. He carefully slides his finger under the seal, as if the envelope will disintegrate if he does it wrong.

Inside is a carefully folded sheet of paper with the words, in precise lettering:

_You seriously need someone to dress you. Anna Wintour keeps texting me and she’s really upset._

_~ RF_

At the bottom, in a red ink, is scrawled a phone number in rather sloppy handwriting. Andy pulls his phone from his pocket and immediately types it in.

“Hello?”

“Is it normal for you to randomly leave notes on doors?”

“Do you honestly think I could get away with that, given all the people gathered outside your home?”

Andy blinks, Roger being way too quick on knowing (a) who is calling at four in the morning and (b) immediately answering about the gathering outside… unless he’d been here.

“You know a lot.”

“No, _Seve_ knows a lot.  He knows it’s easy for _him_ to make the approach because those are not tennis people outside.”

“You’re missing the key part. How do you know…”

“Do not question my ways, Andrew.” Roger pauses, aiming for dramatic, before throwing in, “Besides, Lenny refuses to sleep tonight so I’ve been surfing the web.”

“That makes a lot more sense.” Andy blinks.  “Okay, it might only make sense because I haven’t slept yet and not used to the club scene.  How do the tennis players who are single do this stuff so regularly?”

“That is a very good question. I wouldn’t know, either.  Anyway, whoever told you about that cummerbund needs their fashion license revoked.”

Andy looks around, not sure exactly where that went. Apparently, he must have hated it at some point in the night as well.  “Why are you still in England?”

“It’s not as easy as you think to pack up everything when there are so many kids. We’re leaving in aaaaabout twelve hours.”

“You really thought you’d be in the final.”

“After I squeaked past Marin, anything seemed possible. Was close, but no.  Were you missing me today?”

Andy chuckled. “No, more than happy not to have to deal with a 34-year-old who might turn back the years like he did in our semifinal last year.”

“Oh.  Yeah.  That.  Only a year ago.”  In a much lower voice, he says, “I don’t know how much of this is left.”

That's one way to kill the light-hearted mood.  "How's the knee?"

"I don't know yet.  Won't know until I see the doctors back home.  Still, given the year so far... everything is creaky."

Andy doesn't want to say how lucky Roger has been in his career.  How Roger had never dealt with surgery prior to this year, something that's common among mere mortals like himself.  "You cannot sound like an old man.  Serena would probably chide you for that."

" _Probably_ _?_  "  Roger laughs despite himself.  "I've been to enough gatherings with her over the years to know that is _definitely_ something that would happen.  Oh oh oh, so sorry," then he trails off, the coughing sound in the distance likely meaning Lenny has woken up again. 

As he hears Roger faintly talking in, probably, German, Andy settles back on the couch.  He used to think of Roger as ridiculously perfect, unattainable.  There was a good reason half the tour had a crush on Roger.  But listening to this, knowing somehow Andy has broken through that to be on the same level, settles something inside.

Even if he still has to rely on others when it comes to dressing himself.


End file.
